


Not so simple date

by Sonja_ok



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fluff, I’m not spoiling the ending on my tags, M/M, Slight Anxiety, nervous boys, oh no no I won’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonja_ok/pseuds/Sonja_ok
Summary: The intense moment grew longer. Neither of them had the courage to even say a single word. Their eyes remained glued on one another, waiting for the other person to speak first, to break this breathtaking silence.





	Not so simple date

In the simple booth that settled by the glass windows, curtains tied aside for the setting sun to spread its last glory of the day across the dinner table. Sportacus looked over at Robbie. His gaze were much different than before, where they had talked about foolish, goofy things of each other and little flattering flirts. It hid something, something much below the surface of what they just had.

The elf was about to speak, their eye contact never broken, but for some reason the words at the tip of his tongue refused to exit his mouth.

"Never mind," he said instead, then lowered his head. Both their nerves were high. Robbie continued to stared in silence, confused by the moment. And Sportacus, well... He tried to speak again, except nothing changed, his words were never clear nor loud enough to be understood.

"You're... acting really weird... sportaodd." The taller man gave a try to lighten the mood at least by the slightest with a nickname and a light chuckle; but instead, Sportacus stuttered every time like a never-ending nightmare as he try to collect his response.

  
"Did I say... or... do something _wrong_?" Robbie questioned, ever so quiet, returning his gaze to the man that he loved so dearly after looking away for a quick second to collect himself with a deep breath.

He always feared that he was never good enough for the elf that sat across from him, even with all the sweet moments they have had, all the ‘I love you’s they’ve exchanged. Robbie had heard so many times that putting this kind of self loathing and fear into a relationship is bad, but that’s just something he couldn’t control.

“No, no!” The hero picked up his head right away, his sweaty hands waved frantically at his lover.

“Then why are you so nervous looking, _it’s not like you’re **proposing** or something_.”

Immediately, Sportacus’ face was in bloom of red flowers, which burned in flames when Robbie’s cheeks corresponded. The elf then nodded, but barely.

The intense moment grew stronger and longer. Neither of them had the courage to say a single word. Their eyes remained glued on one another, waiting for the other person to speak first, to break this breathtaking silence.

"Robbie." He finally said, getting out of the booth and stood in front of his dearest. Then the view that Robbie could have never imagined seeing even though he had thought of this scene too many times before. The image of Sportacus dropping onto one knee, his crystal blue eyes reflecting his flushed red cheeks and parted lips so clearly, his hand pulling out a pleasingly graceful silver ring from his pocket.

There was no fancy ring box, both of them dressed casually, not in their usual outfits (which the two still looked fantastic in), they weren't in the most expensive restaurant, nor in an elegant booth. Everything was quiet around them, there were hardly any customers there. Robbie thought that this was perfect, better than the stupid limbo and exclusive restaurants he had thought about once or twice in the long past.

"Robbie.." Then again, his title was called.

"Would _you_..." Sportacus cleared his throat, giving a hard swallow right after.

"Would _I_..?" Robbie leaned in by the slightest, his body image telling the elf that he was engaged and ready for whatever was to come out of his mouth.

"Would you...make me the happiest elf alive and seal our courtship, to be my one and only mate for eternity, by marrying me?"

"Yes," Robbie managed to say, and Sportacus brought the ring to place it on his new fiancé, absolutely panicking as he do so.

"Wrong hand, wrong hand!" Robbie laughed between his sobs, Sportacus' shaking hands quickly moved to Robbie's other, his face flaming hot from embarrassment and every other emotion that's positive.


End file.
